


discussion

by Axelblue



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelblue/pseuds/Axelblue
Summary: Mac and Riley's relationship was good in a way, but when something went wrong and something bad always happened with their line of work, the fights started and the fights between them were very intense
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer & Riley Davis (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	discussion

**Author's Note:**

> again I apologize for my mistakes, English is not my mother tongue, google translator and proofreader sucks

Mac and Riley's relationship was good in a way, but when something went wrong and something bad always happened with their line of work, the fights started and the fights between them were very intense.

they had fought more than once in a while, but this fight was the biggest, they shouted and said very bad things and some hurtful

Riley had tears in her eyes and Mac was trying to hide his, after the discussion, Riley entered the room and slammed the door shut and Mac stayed in the living room

the discussion was about a problem in one of the missions, Mac refused to speak about his feelings in the last mission and that caused screams and tears

Mac had been shot a week before, but it was nothing serious, Riley stayed with him the whole time, but when she woke up she was upset that she had been taking a lot of dangers in the last month and Riley didn't like the idea of losing her boyfriend

After that insident was when that strong discussion happened, after they met, Mac begged him not to leave his house and wanted him to stay, he could also suggest that he move to his room so that they could be together.

Now nisiquirea can be in the same room as him, she locked the door and leaned back on the bed so Mac wouldn't see her cry.

Mac knew it was his fault, if he didn't put him in unnecessary danger, they wouldn't be in this situation, after the codex and then ending with Desi, his life had become a complete disaster and the only person who helped him repair that disaster was riley

she was for him every second, she always supported him and helped him overcome his emotions, when they finally met, it was the best day of his life, they were on the terrace in front of the fire when he decided to tell her how he felt about her and kissed her , that first kiss led them to a night full of love and passion and regardless of the fact that she always reminded him that he was by her side

After he spent the best months of his life, he was madly in love with Riley and he felt like a high school boy every time he was with her, every night he felt safe knowing that if he had a nightmare or a bad dream she would be there to comfort him and that every morning his beautiful face would be the first thing he would see next to him, he would kiss her in the morning and hug her

But now they had fought like never before and now for him she is locked in her room crying for him, she had no idea why she was putting herself in unnecessary danger without thinking about the consequences or how it affected people around her

after an hour he couldn't bear the guilt anymore and wanted to apologize to her, so he went to find her in the room, the door was locked, so he used a paper clip to open the door.

when he entered he felt his heart in his mouth, he had several things in a suitcase, he was packing his clothes as if he were going

"Riley, why are you packing?" Mac asked him

"you care" his tone was hard and cold

"Of course I care about Riley, you're my girlfriend" said Mac

"I can't go on living here" said Riley

"And where do you plan to go?" Mac asked.

"I asked Bozer to let me stay at his house for a while until I get a place to live," Riley explained.

"this is where you live, this is your house" said Mac

"No, this is your house Mac, I just need my space" Riley yelled at him

"Riles, please don't go" begged Mac

"I can't stay, you and I skipped our relationship and I think living together as a couple was not the best idea and I don't think I can go through with this" said Riley.

"Riley, are you breaking up with me?" Mac felt fear invade his body

"It's not what I'm saying, but I think you and I need some space," said Riley.

Riley took her things and walked to the entrance followed by Mac, he took her arm trying to get her attention.

"Riley, I ask you not to go" begged Mac, his tears began to fall

Riley felt her heart clench in her chest when she saw Mac cry but she knew she couldn't stay because it wasn't good for either of them, Riley walked over to him and wiped her tears away before wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm not going to leave your life, I just think that now this is not working well maybe it is better if I give you the space you need" Riley said before releasing him.

"I don't want space, I want to be with you" said Mac

"Based on what you yelled at me, you don't want me to be here," Riley said before leaving the house.

When Mac saw Riley's car drive away, he yelled annoyed and hit the wall hard.

He is annoyed with himself for making the person he loves to go, went to his room and lay down on the bed letting the tears fall freely.

\-------------------------------------------------- -

Riley sat on the couch next to Bozer while they watched a movie that she is not paying attention to, after a few minutes Bozer stopped the movie and turned around to face her.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to guess?" asked Bozer

"I don't want to talk about it" said Riley

"Riley calls me to tell me you can't live with Mac anymore, but you don't tell me why," Bozer said.

"He and I fought," Riley said.

"How bad was it?" I ask him

"Too bad, I just wanted to know why he was doing it, but from one moment to the next we were yelling at each other and then I realized that I couldn't live with him anymore, we skipped everything in a relationship and went straight to live together and that wasn't right "

"Riley, you know Mac, even better than I do, but you know well that he doesn't like talking about his emotions very much, but I'm sure leaving him alone is not the best option," Bozer said.

"I know, but I still don't want to accept the idea that one day I might lose him and what hurts me is that he willingly puts himself in danger without thinking how much it hurts the people who love him," Riley said some tears fell from his eyes

Bozer approached Riley and hugged her tightly, Riley let Bozer's chest cry as he traced small circles on his back, after a while Riley calmed down and Bozer smiled at him.

"every time you need to talk, I will be here to listen to you, I am always ready to listen to my little sister" joke Bozer

Riley chuckled and wiped away her tears "just to make it clear that you're the younger brother."

"Of course not, you are the youngest" said Bozer

that led them both to argue about who the younger brother was

\-------------------------------------------------- -

"I don't understand why the hell you get into these problems" Riley yelled

"I don't know," Mac yelled at Mac.

"By a demon Mac, how am I supposed to help you if you don't tell me what you have?" he yelled.

"I don't want you to help me, nisiquirea I don't care if you do it or not" Mac yelled

"I'm telling you something, sometimes you're a big idiot" he yelled at him

"look who had to be an idiot" said Mac

"Are you calling me an idiot? I try to help you and you don't care" he said

"You really wanted to help me, as far as they were in a safe house behind your stupid screen, I don't think you could do much from there" Mac raised his voice again

"You know, this is over, you and I are done" she said

"than?" Mac asks surprised

"You're right, I couldn't ask you for help from the place where I don't care if you die on a mission" Riley said coldly

"Riley, what are you saying?" Mac wonder

"Here we go, do you think I loved you? If I would love you or if I cared, I would have been there," Riley said.

Something was wrong because that's not what happened, Riley would never say something like that to him, this should be a nightmare that he had to wake up from.

"What's wrong? I thought you didn't care if it helped you" said Riley

\-------------------------------------------------- -

Mac woke up crying and sweating a lot, looked for Riley by his side but then remembered the sad reality that she was not there to help him.

He sat up and ran his hands through his hair while crying with rage, he knew that if he called Riley it was very likely that she would send him to voicemail so he decided to call the only person who could comfort him besides Riley.

I waited a few seconds before the other person answered the call.

"Hello friend, what a good name you have" said Jack cheerfully

"Hi Jack, sorry to call right now," Mac apologized.

"No problem, I can't give my location, but I can tell you it's seven in the morning," Jack said.

"Very good" Mac's tone sounded a bit off and Jack noticed.

"What's up Mac?" Jack asked him

"There are some things I must tell you, Jack," Mac said.

Jack had no idea that he and Riley were dating, Jack really didn't know much about their lives lately.

They talked for an hour and Mac told him everything, about his failed relationship with Desi, the Phoenix, his father, his aunt, their relationship and everything else.

"Honestly friend, I don't know what to tell you, so you tell me that the fight was very strong" said Jack

"It was but I don't want to ruin things with Riley, she's been the best thing that has happened to me in a long time and I'm terrified of losing her just because I'm an idiot" said Mac

"She will forgive you Mac, because she is Riley and you have a big heart and if she loves you she will forgive you" said Jack

"And if not, if now she hates me, Jack, you know very well that my relationships are like a disaster but when I was with Riley I thought that nothing could go wrong, I feel that ours could work but again I ruined things" he said Mac

"Don't say that buddy, Riley is a great girl and I know her well enough to know that the best way to get her forgiveness is a sincere apology," said Jack.

"And if she doesn't want to talk to me" said Mac

"Dude, I have to go, but do what I tell you and apologize" said Jack before hanging up.

Mac leaned back on the bed thinking of the apologies he would say to Riley when he saw her again.

\-------------------------------------------------- -

Riley woke up early that morning, it felt strange that when she woke up it wasn't Mac the first thing she saw or that one of his kisses was what woke her up

sat on the bed and looked at his phone, he expected to see even a simple message from Mac, but no

the memory of the first morning they woke up together invaded his memories

Mac woke her up with tender kisses on the shoulder while rubbing her arm, when she turned around to see him he was smiling and then leaned to kiss her, he told her that he loved her and cradled her in his arms tenderly as if something fragile will be

That day was the most special of her entire life, she had never felt so loved by a man until that day, Aubrey could be a loving and tender man but he never compares to Angus MacGyver, Mac was an incredible person and always tried hard to that the person around him was fine but during that fight he felt like a stranger

Riley spent that morning talking to Bozer about their relationship and then managed to get the truth out of him about his new girlfriend, in the afternoon Bozer went out and Riley stayed on the couch watching TV while eating some fried foods but his thoughts were elsewhere.

From one moment to another step from watching action movies to romantic movies, one of them caught her attention since it was a case very similar to her and Mac.

\-------------------------------------------------- ---

Mac was standing on the terrace looking out over the city as he thought, that day had been horrible for him in a way he never thought was possible.

he misses Riley at home, he knew she would come back not to move but to spend time with him, now he felt like a puppy when he stayed home alone and couldn't wait to see his owner

unable to take a second without her, he ran out the door to go to Bozer's house and apologize to Riley

It was a great surprise to see Riley standing in the doorway with the same suitcases she had left the day before.

I wanted to ask her why she was there and why she was carrying her bags, but at that moment all I could do was hug her.

I felt like I hadn't hugged her in years, I was so happy to see her.

"Sorry Riley I'm an idiot, I should never have yelled, you don't deserve to be treated, please forgive me, I loved you too much to lose you," Mac said through tears.

she moved to look into his eyes and smiled "you are forgiven, but I think I have to ask your forgiveness too"

"why?" Mac asked

"I should never have forced you to speak, I should have given you your space and waited for you to want to speak," Riley said.

"And the suitcases for what?" Hopefully, Mac asked him to keep it.

"Well I thought maybe you would let me come back with you, the Bozer house is not bad but something is missing," he said.

"The what?" Mac asked

"You, I want to be with you no matter what happens, well only if you want me to stay" said Riley

"Just kidding, I want you to stay forever," Mac said while laughing.

Mac hugged Riley and kissed her on the crown with love, he had no idea how it was possible to love a person but the love he felt for Riley was enormous and the very idea of losing her was horrible.

"I won't talk to you like that again baby, I love you" said Mac

"I love you too Mac" said Riley

Riley stood in front of Mac and kissed him deeply, dropped her bags to the ground, and wrapped her hands in his blonde locks.

"Let's go inside" he whispered against her lips.

"Sure, let me help you with your bags" said Mac

They entered the house and Mac left Riley's bags on the couch before going into the bedroom with Riley, Mac laid back on the bed, touching Riley as he kissed her.

There is no one he wants to be with at any time, Riley is the person who complements him, she is the missing piece in his heart and he would do anything to never lose her.

\-------------------------------------------------- -

That morning Riley woke up with Mac's arms around her waist, she turned around to see him and gently caressed his face, he woke up feeling the soft caress of his girlfriend's warm hands.

"God, I love that your beautiful face is the first thing I see in the morning," Mac said before leaning forward and giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Why do you always have to be so cheesy?" Riley said while laughing

"Can't I say nice things to my girl?" Mac said with a smile.

"Of course you can, I was just commenting that you are very sweet" said Riley

"Well I have to make up for all the horrible things I said to you, you deserve to be treated like the amazing girl that you are," Mac said.

"We can stop apologizing," Riley said.

"I will apologize as much as necessary, I will not risk losing you" said Mac

"You won't miss me Mac" said Riley

"I hope not, I missed you so much" said Mac

"I only left for a day" he laughed

"It was too long, I can't function if you" said Mac

Riley chuckled before walking up to him and kissing him "I love you Mac"

"I love you too Riley" Mac said and I kissed her again

No matter what they say or how they will be treated, they will always find a way to apologize because in the end what they feel is true love.

Mac  
and  
Riley  
❤️


End file.
